Hello Mary Lou, goodbye Heart
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: Lenny is smitten with the new girl in town, and Laverne isn't sure how she feels about that, rated strong T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Lenny is smitten with the new girl in town, and Laverne isn't sure how she feels about that, rated strong T just to be safe._

 _Author's notes: This will be a chapter fic, each chapter will be a new "Episode", just like if it were showing on TV._

* * *

"Shirl, you KNOW I hate it when you make dates for us on days we have to work overtime!" Laverne said as she and Shirley raced around their room, their dates would be picking them up in ten minutes ... and they just got home ten minutes ago.

"Oh, stop complaining, Laverne! these two guys are total catches! One is a lawyer and the other is an executive in a company!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Yeah, two successful men want to go out with the likes of us, I'll believe that when I see it." Laverne replied, her tone cynical as she put on mascara.

"Yes, they do, you'll see." Shirley replied as there was a knock at the door.

"See?" That's probably them now." Shirley said cheerfully as she practically skipped to the door.

Laverne shook her head endearingly. She wished she could have one tenth of Shirley's eternal, indomitable optimism. But Laverne was a realist, she couldn't help it, it was the way she got brought up.

"Oh ... Mrs Babish, is something the matter? did Laverne not send the check for the rent ... _again_." Shirley said, raising her voice to ensure that Laverne heard her.

"No, no I paid that thing, I swear!" Laverne said as she hopped into the living room, trying to walk and put on her shoes at the same time.

"Relax girls, this isn't about the rent." she said as she looked to her left and motioned to someone in the hallway.

"Come on, they won't bite." She said.

"Well ... I might bite." Laverne said jokingly, Shirley elbowed her hard in the stomach.

"Girls, this is Mary Lou Fitzgerald, she just moved here from Michigan, and she is going to be living in the apartment right across from you." Mrs Babish said. the girl was about their age, and was slightly taller than Laverne with curly brown hair cropped into a cute pixie cut with pink highlights. Her build was lean and strong, and lended itself to a life of labor.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to get acquainted." Mrs Babish said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you." she said politely as she shook their hands, her handshake was strong and confident, and her hands were rough and calloused.

"Err ... likewise." Shirley said as she rubbed her aching hand.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, my father always taught me that a strong handshake is a sign of good character." Mary Lou said bashfully.

"Aw, naw, don't mind her, she's just a wimp." Laverne said as she nudged Mary Lou playfully.

"I am not a wimp!" Shirley said indignantly as the phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Please forgive me if I have offended your friend." Mary Lou said

"Hey, forget about it." Laverne said as Shirley returned with a downcast look on her face.

"Well, as if right now, we have no dates." she said sadly

"Why? what happened?" Laverne asked, Shirley suddenly burst into tears.

"They dumped us! You were right, Laverne! I should have listened to you when you said they wouldn't want to go out with the likes of us!" Shirley wailed.

" _Shirl_ ...! Not in front of company!" Laverne hissed as she put an arm around her shaking shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"Maybe I should go ..." Mary Lou said.

"Naw, I got an idea, in fact, since we are all already dressed, why don't we go out and have a girls night, eh? Show Mary Lou the great city of Milwaukee." Laverne said as she nudged a sniffling Shirley playfully with her hip.

"I ... I guess it is our obligation as her new neighbors to welcome her to the building and such. Besides, isn't it best that she learns from the _right_ people what to avoid?" Shirley said a she dried her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Laverne said, suddenly their door swung open and Lenny came crashing in, startling them all.

"Geeze, Len! You wanna give us all a heart attack or what?" Laverne said as she clutched her chest.

But Lenny didn't answer, his eyes were fixed on their new neighbor.

"Mary Lou, this is our upstairs neighbor, Lenny Kosnowski. Lenny, this is Mary Lou Fitzgerald, she will be living in the apartment across from us." Shirley said with an exasperated sigh. But Lenny didn't seem to hear them, he just kept staring at them with a glazed look on his face.

"Say hi, you big dope!" Laverne said as she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"H ... Hi ... big dope." Lenny repeated in a dazed fashion.

Laverne and Shirley cast knowing glances at each other as they tried to hide their amused grins.

"Hello, Lenny, it's nice to meet you." Mary said as she offered her hand and he slowly took it.

"Now, what was so darned important that you had to barge in here in the first place?" Shirley asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer or not.

A look of remembrance dawned on Lenny's features.

"Squiggy's sick, real sick, he's lost his voice and everything! We got a few gigs coming up and I was wondering if you could fill in." Lenny asked Laverne and Shirley.

"Uh ... Len I don't know ..." Laverne began.

"I could do it, I use to sing in the church choir back home." Mary Lou interjected.

Lenny turned to her. "You'd do that?"

"Sure! I love to sing, and you need a singer, right?"

"Uh ..."

"Then it's settled, when's our first practice?"

"Uh ... how about tomorrow night?" he stuttered

"Great! it's a date! see you then." she said with a cheery smile.

"S... See you then." Lenny said as he practically floated out the door.

Once their door had closed, he leaned against the wall with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Hello, Mary Lou, goodbye heart!" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any resemblance to existing stories, original or fiction is not intended! I also claim NO ownership to any of the songs used in this story! They are all the property of their respective owners!**

"I really wish you could double date with me and Joseph, he has this friend that is to die for!"Shirley said as she flitted around their bedroom getting ready.

"I'd love to, Shirl but one of Pop's waitresses called in sick with whatever's been going around here and if I want to be alive to go out on future double dates, I hafta go." Laverne said with a deflated sigh.

"Yeah, too bad. Well, I'll be sure to tell you allllll about it when I get back!" Shirley said cheerily as she took one last look at herself as there was a knock at the door.

"Great." Laverne scoffed as plopped down on her bed.

"Be right there!" Shirley said in a cheerful, sing-song voice as she practically skipped out of the bedroom.

"Wow Shirley, you look fantastic!" Laverne heard Shirley's date say as the door slammed.

Laverne blew out a sigh, it was at least two hours until she had to get ready for her shift at the Pizza Bowl

"Guess I'll see what's on TV." she said, just then the front door crashed open and a breathless Lenny stumbled in.

"Geez, Len! You're gonna give a girl a heart attack one of these days!" Laverne said as she clutched her chest.

"Laverne! I need your help! I need you to help me pick out something to wear!"

"Why? I thought you just had band practice tonight." Laverne mused out loud

Then it hit her.

"Ohhhh ... so you really like this girl, eh?" She said with a coy smile.

Lenny blushed. "Yeah." he said as he giggled bashfully.

"Alright, you big dope, come on, I'll help ya."

* * *

"Wow! thanks Laverne! I really owe ya one!" Lenny said as he admired himself the mirror in his apartment.

"Len keep your voice down!" Laverne hissed as she gestured to the sleeping Squiggy.

"Ya don't have to worry about him, he took some medicine a while ago, he'll be out for hours." Lenny replied.

"Now, go knock em dead." Laverne said as she playfully slugged him in the arm.

"Thanks again." he said as he kissed her on the cheek and trotted out the door.

"Yeah ... any time." she said as she put her hand to her cheek.

It had been a while since Lenny had been this smitten over a girl, in fact she could count on one hand the times she had seen him this smitten.

The first was during their senior year in high school, the second was with Mrs. Babish's daughter, and the third time ... was with her.

She knew she should be happy for Lenny, and for the most part she was. Despite all his imperfections, deep down, Lenny was actually a very sweet guy with a heart of gold (when he didn't have Squiggy's bad influence around).

But ... there was a little twinge of something ... something that felt strangely like ... jealousy.

"Jealous over Len?! That's crazy!" Laverne said to herself as she walked down the stairs to her apartment.

"He's my friend! I'm just ... bein' protective, that's all! I just don't want to see him get hurt! Yeah ... that's it!" She reasoned with herself.

* * *

Lenny sucked in a deep breath of air as he entered the Pizza Bowl, hoping to settle his nerves and calm the butterflies in his stomach. Laverne's father was kind enough to let them practice there after the place closed for the night (though he had a funny feeling Laverne had something to do with that).

There she was, she was wearing a black turtleneck sweated tucked into a floor length pink suede dress and looking absolutely _gorgeous_.

Lenny swallowed hard, his mouth was suddenly very dry. Of course it was then that she turned and saw him.

"Lenny, hi! I'm sorry, I'm a bit early. Laverne let me in, I hope that was okay." she said.

"No ... no that's okay." Lenny said, his voice coming out in a squeak. He mentally cringed as he cleared his throat.

"I brought my guitar and my bass, just in case you needed a back up, but if not, that's totally okay." she said with a sweet smile.

"Y ... you play?" He replied, trying not to sound surprised.

"Oh ... yeah! I play guitar, bass, and I also play a little drums, but I'll admit I'm not very good." she said with a laugh.

"No, that's great! Get out your guitar, let's see what ya got!" Lenny said as he felt himself start to relax a bit.

Mary beamed at him as she got out her guitar and plugged it into the amp and began playing the unmistakable opening to 'Johnny B Goode'. Lenny caught on quickly and started singing

 _'Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans, Way back up in the woods among the evergreens._

 _There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode._

 _Who never ever learned to read or write so well But he could play a guitar just like a-ringing a bell!'_

Mary joined in on the chorus;

 _'Go go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go! Johnny B. Goode!'_

"Show me whatcha got, Mary!" Lenny said as he gave her the floor for the second verse.

 _'He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track_

 _Oh, the engineer would see him sittin' in the shade Strummin' with the rhythm that the drivers made_

 _The people passing by, they would stop and say "Oh my, but that little country boy could play!'_

They joined in together for the second chorus;

 _'Go go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go Go Johnny go!_

 _Go! Johnny B. Goode!'_

Mary stepped back and let Lenny finish out the song.

 _'His mother told him "someday you will be a man_

 _And you will be the leader of a big old band_

 _Many people coming from miles around_

 _To hear you play your music when the sun go down_

 _Maybe someday your name will be in lights_

 _Saying "Johnny B. Goode tonight'_

* * *

They played on until Mary happened to glance at the clock.

"3am?! Oh my gosh I have to get home and get to bed! Tomorrow is my first day at my new job and I don't want to be late!"

"Oh ... okay." Lenny said, trying his best not to look downcast, but he doubted that he succeeded.

"But ... I would like to do this again." She said.

"Oh we will! we have practice every Sunday night." Lenny replied.

"No ... I meant ... like a REAL date." she said, her voice dropping an octave.

"A ... date? You and I? You ... you mean it?" He sputtered, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Yes, silly, like a real date. Would you mind if I did the planning? I have somewhere in mind." She asked.

"No! not at all!" he replied eagerly.

"Great! let's shoot for this coming Saturday then, about noon, don't be late." she said with a wink as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any resemblance to existing stories is not intended!**

Laverne and Shirley stumbled into the Shotz Brewery break room and to their lockers the next morning, still half asleep.

"Shirl, the next time you decide to see a scary movie with a date, you're sleeping on the couch." Laverne said as she shrugged into her smock.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea he would want to see _'Horror Hotel'!_ he told me that we were going to see a movie, and it was a surprise!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Tall, handsome, a good kisser, likes scary movies, he sounds like a total dreamboat!" Laverne swooned.

"Well, don't you get any ideas, because this Friday you and I are going on a double date with him and a friend of his." Shirley said.

"Great, you can have his friend and I'll take him ... Just kiddin' Shirl, I'm just kiddin'!" Laverne said, laughing as Shirley looked as though steam were about to come out of her ears.

Just then, the door to the break room opened and they heard a familiar voice calling their names.

"Laverne! Shirley! I was hoping to see you before my shift started!" Mary said.

"Well, on behalf of everyone, I would like to say welcome to the snake pit." Laverne said.

"What Laverne _means_ is that we think it's great that you found a job so quickly after moving here." Shirley said as she elbowed Laverne in the ribs.

"It's almost show time, let's all walk down there together and we'll show you the in's and out's of bottlecapping." Laverne said.

"Oh ... I'm not a bottlecapper ... I'm a driver." Mary said cheerfully.

A very pregnant, awkward silence ensued.

"A ... driver?" Shirley managed after what seemed like a fortnight.

"yeah. I grew up on a dairy farm, I've been driving trucks since I was fourteen years old." Mary said as she looked at her watch.

"Well, gotta run, I don't want to be late for my first delivery!" she said as she left.

* * *

"What a day!" Laverne said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Well how about that, a driver!" Shirley said as she yanked off her shoes.

"Yeah and to think, we can barely drive a car!" Laverne replied.

"Excuse me, but I think you mean that _you_ can barely drive a car, I was the one that taught you, remember?" Shirley quipped

"Yeah ... you taught me, and that's why I stink." Laverne replied with a smirk. Shirley suddenly turned away, looking downcast.

"I guess I'll have to accept the fact that I am a relic of a bygone era, Laverne. The feminist movement is in full swing, women like me are being phased out. The future for women is in the hands of those like Mary ... and you." Shirley said sadly.

"Shirl what are ya talkin' about? You're a great person and you have a lot to offer people!" Laverne replied.

"When I get down on myself and I lose hope, who keeps me goin' eh? You! When things get sticky, who keeps our spirits up and who always makes sure we look on the bright side? You! If it weren't for you ... who knows where I'd be!" Laverne exclaimed.

Shirley looked at her longtime friend, her eyes shining with tears. "You really mean it?"

Laverne put her arm around Shirley's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"From the bottom of my heart." she replied with a grin

* * *

As Shirley cleaned up the kitchen, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She chimed cheerily.

Mary entered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Why Mary, whatever is the matter!" Shirley said as she led her to the couch.

"Shirley ... is Laverne here?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry she isn't, she's out on a date, why, what's wrong?" Shirley replied.

"I ... I really wanted to talk to Laverne." Mary said shyly.

"Well ... you know Laverne, when she's on a date, there's no telling when she'll be back." Shirley said, her voice had an undertone of annoyance to it.

"But I'm here to listen, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Lenny tonight?"

Mary burst into tears

"I was! I had it all planned out! We were supposed to go to the monster movie special at the theater tonight, it was going to be so cool! a whole night of monster movies in TohoScope! But he never showed! I finally got up the courage and went up to his apartment but Squiggy said he wasnt there and he wouldnt tell me where he went! Oh, Shirley, if he's out with another girl I don't know what I' am going to do!" Mary sobbed

Shirley's eyes narrowed. "You wait right here, I'll be right back." she said as she marched out the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm commin'!Squiggy said as he lumbered towards the door.

"Well Shirley, what do I owe this unexpected ..."

"Cut the bull hokey, mister! I want to know where Lenny went, right this minute!" Shirley said, her tone dangerous.

"Oh yeah? and why should I tell you?" Squiggy retorted.

"Because if you don't, When Laverne gets back from her date, I'm going to tell her what you just told me, and I guarantee you that she isn't going to be as nice as I am." Shirley said with a falsely sweet tone.

Squiggy's high and mighty attitude faltered.

"Alright, alright! He went down to that old bar downtown what's it called ... Mike's. But you didn't hear it from me!" Squiggy called after Shirley as she bounded back downstairs.

"Mary you wait right here, everything's going to be fine!" Shirley said.

* * *

Lenny drained the rest of his whiskey glass and pushed it towards the bartender.

""Don't you think you've had enough, son?" He quipped.

"I... it's okay Mike, I ain't drivin' home tonight." Lenny slurred.

Mike gave Lenny a long look and, as if it was against his better judgement, he poured him another drink.

"Okay, but this is your last one, don't want you dyin' of alcohol poisoning cause' of me." He said.

Lenny merely acknowledged Mike with a haphazard wave as he took a deep sip of his whisky over ice.

* * *

Shirley and Mary looked up as the door opened.

"Oh, Shirl it was AMAZING! and what's better is that Jeff's got this friend of his that ..." Laverne trailed off as she noticed everyone's drab demeanor.

"Hey! Why the long faces? Mary ain't ya supposed to be on a date with Len tonight? Did he do something to you? Just say the word and I'll set him straight for ya!" Laverne said, her expression hard.

"Well, Laverne, there was no date because Lenny ... never showed up." Shirley explained, choosing her words carefully.

"He ... what? I'll be right back!" Laverne said as she threw her coat on and stormed out.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Mary asked.

Shirley's face broke into a dry smile.

"My dear, I would be a heck of a lot more worried about Lenny than I would be about Laverne, I just hope she doesn't kill him." Shirley said with an air of concern.

* * *

Laverne threw open the door to Mike's, her eyes scanned the smokey dim establishment and settled on a tall, lanky figure sitting at the far corner of the bar.

"Len, I told ya, I'm cuttin' you off. You're already growin' gills as it is, here's some water instead." Mike said as he plopped a glass of water in front of Lenny.

Lenny went to reach for the water, but instead let out a shout as he was smacked in the head from behind ... hard. he spun around on his stool, swaying drunkenly and squinted against the dim light of the bar and the affects of nearly half a bottle's worth of whiskey.

"L ... Laverne?" He slurred.

"Lenny! what in the hell is wrong with you!" Laverne scolded him.

"W ... whada ya mean?" he slurred.

"Mary, you big dope! You were supposed to be on a date with Mary tonight, but instead you're here gettin' sloshed! What gives! I thought you really liked her, but if you're not serious, then you shouldn't make promises you ain't gonna keep!"

"I know ... I know ... I screwed up big time!" Lenny said as he buried his face in his arms.

Laverne's expression softened.

"What happened?"

"I choked! that's what happened! I ... I think I love her, Laverne, and I don't know I guess I ... got scared, some excuse, huh?" He said with a humorless chuckle.

"There's still a chance to make this right, you could go back and apologize, You at least owe her that."

"I never apologized to a girl before and I ain't gonna start now!" Lenny said, the alcohol talking for him.

"I thought you'd say that, so that's why I called in a favor to a friend." She said smugly as none other than Fonzie got up from a vacant table at the other end of the bar and sauntered up to stand next to Laverne.

Lenny swallowed nervously.

"How you doin', Mike? How's business?" Fonz asked Mike.

"Can't complain, Fonz, Can I get you anything?" He replied.

"Naw, I'm here for a friend." He said, he shot Laverne a wink as he took out a wad of cash from his wallet and slapped it onto the bar in front of Mike.

"I got it."

"Now, you, let's go, You have some explaining to do to a very nice young lady." Fonz said as he hauled Lenny to his feet.


End file.
